mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Birdo
Birdos are pink creatures that slightly resemble Yoshis, with big round mouths for shooting eggs, and with bows on their heads. In general they are female. Super Mario Bros. 2 A Birdo appeared at the end of every Part 1 and Part 2 of each world, with the exception of World 4-1. To defeat them, the player would usually have to jump on the eggs she shot at them, grab them, and throw it at her. Three hits would destroy her. Some Birdos were red, some green, and some gray as well. Sometimes they would occasionally shoot fireballs. Sometimes they wouldn't even shoot fireballs, and something else (such as a Mushroom block) needed to be thrown at them as well. A Birdo was also fought before the bosses of World 6-3 and World 7-2. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Inside the palace of Nimbus Land, a Birdo was inside an egg called a Shelly, and was intended to be used as a weapon by Valentina. She possessed the key to the next room, preventing Shy Away's escape when Mario entered. Mario, Mallow, Geno, Bowser, and Peach fought Shelly, until it hatched into Birdo. They defeated her (though once her HP was depleted she seemed to give up and said she found them too cute to destroy) and she gave them the key before going back into her egg, saying she'd like to play with them again sometime. Birdo has 777 HP, 160 attack, 130 defense, 6 magic attack and 100 magic defense. She attacks by shooting explosive eggs at Mario and his partners, defending against which could send them back at her for massive damage. Her Psychopath thought is "I just love life!" Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga When the evil witch Cackletta planned to steal Princess Peach's voice so she could use it to activate the Beanstar and rule the world, Prince Peasley informed Peach of this evil plan, so they disguised a Birdo as Peach to trick Cackletta. Her servant Fawful sucked this Birdo's voice out through a vacuum cleaner, falling for the trick. Mario and Luigi were not informed of this due to Bowser attacking in an attempt to kidnap Peach. When Cackletta and Fawful tried to use the Peach Bots to activate the Beanstar, the Birdo's voice instead drove it insane. After Cackletta was defeated, Peach and Toadsworth arrived and revealed the Birdo's true identity. Another Birdo (or possibly even the same one with her voice back) became the second assistant (or "Rookie") of Popple the Shadow Thief. When Luigi, after taking the Beanstar back from Bowletta (Cackletta possessing Bowser) and Fawful, fell into Teehee Valley only slightly short of his predicted landing site, he sunk into the sand, and Popple and Birdo found him and tied him up. This Birdo was in love with Popple, but this love was unrequited. When Mario showed up and untied Luigi, Popple and Birdo attacked them, but the Mario Bros. defeated them both. Popple blamed his defeat on Birdo, and, realizing he didn't love her, smacked him away with her tail, resulting in him being captured in Little Fungitown. Battle Birdo has 450 HP, 150 defense, and 37 speed. She can suck in Mario or Luigi (which can only be guarded against by hitting her with a hammer) to damage them and heal her HP. If Popple is attacked while Birdo is still in the battle, she will encase Popple in a protective egg. If Birdo is defeated first, Popple will eventually run away as usual. If Popple is defeated first, Birdo will turn red and become stronger. Category:Minibosses Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 bosses Category:Super Mario RPG bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Super Mario RPG characters Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Minions Category:Villains